Fallout 2 developers
This page lists all developers of Fallout 2. Some of the developers had more than one job, and therefore are listed more than once. Programming * Lead Programmer - Jesse Reynolds * Programming - Thomas French, Robert Hertenstein, Chris Holland, Chris Jones, Nick Kesting, Dan Spitzley * Additional Programming - Michael Bernstein, Timothy Cain, John D. Price * Movie Technology - Paul Allen Edelstein * Installer/Autoplay - Darren L. Monahan Art * Art Director - Gary Platner * Artists - Robert Collier, Tramell Ray Isaac, Jeff McAteer, Brian Menze, Scott Rodenhizer * Heads - Scott Rodenhizer * Additional Art By - Aaron Brown, Peter Kroko, Michael McCarthy, Chad Moore, Eddie Rainwater, Justin Sweet, Vance Kovacs, Timothy Donley * Intern Artists - Charles M. Gregory, Daniel Jacobs, John Jacobs, Karel Jacobs, Chris Jones, Benc Orpak, Adoni Torres * Original Game Artwork By - Jason D. Anderson, Leonard Boyarsky, Michael Dean, Paul Hormis, Sharon Shellman Design * Lead Designers - Matthew J. Norton, Feargus Urquhart * Designers - Chris Avellone, David "Zeb" Cook, John Deiley, David Hendee, Colin McComb, Jason G. Suinn * Technical Designer - Scott Everts * Level Designers - John Deiley, Scott Everts, Jason G. Suinn * Additional Design By - Robert Hertenstein, Fred Hatch, Nick Kesting * Design/Dialogue - Mark O'Green * SPECIAL Game System Design - Timothy Cain, Jesse Heinig, Christopher Taylor, Feargus Urquhart * Original Game Design - Jason D. Anderson, Leonard Boyarsky, Timothy Cain, R. Scott Campbell, Jason Taylor Production * Division Director - Feargus Urquhart * Producer - Eric DeMilt, Feargus Urquhart * Assistant Producer - Fred Hatch, Douglas W. Avery * Asst. Division Director - Jeremy S. Barnes * Production Assistant - Jason G. Suinn Cast * Charles Adler - Harold * Florence Di Re - Elder of Arroyo * Michael Dorn - Marcus, Special Agent Frank Horrigan * Greg Eagles - Sulik * Peter Jason - Drill sergeant, Enclave gate guard * Jeffrey Jones - The President * Tress MacNeille - Lynette * Jason Marsden - Myron * Kevin Michael Richardson - Com. Officer * Ron Perlman - Narrator * Dwight Schultz - Hakunin * Cree Summer - Tandi Localization * International Product Manager - Thomas R. Decker * Additional Translations / QA - Michael Esser (German), Marina Bermon (French) * Translation and Audio - SDL International, Viktorya Hollings (Sound Producer), Ben Jones (Sound Producer), Linda Clinker (Sound Engineer), Stéphane Cornicard (Sound Director) Quality Assurance * QA Management - Steve Victory * Director of Quality Assurance - Chad Allison * Assistant Director of QA - Colin Totman * Project Supervisors - Greg Baumeister, Darrell Jones, Steve McLafferty * QA Database Administrator - Steve Cabiness * Senior Testers - Edward Hyland, Chad Nicholas, Dennis Presnell * PC‑Version Tester - Henry C. Lee, Michael Esser (Balou) * Testers - Timothy Anderson, Scot Humphreys, Derek Johnson, Daniel Levin, David Maldonado, Danny Martinez, Tony Piccoli, Eric Pribish, Primo Pulanco, Jeremy Ray, Jeremy Seely, Rodney Smith, Scott Warner, William Saunders * Senior I.S. Technician - Bill Delk * I.S. Technician - Thomas Quast * Compatibility Technicians - Derek Gibbs, Louie Iturzaeta, Jonathan Darke, Eduardo Robles Audio Voiceover Recorded at Marc Graue Studio * Sound Design - Paul Menichini, Tim Walston * Mixed at Dolby™ Surround at - Interplay Audio Studios * Audio Lead - Gloria Soto * Additional Sound Design - Weddington, EFX, Eight Ball Sound * Sound Re‑Recording Mixer - Charles Deenen * Sound Designer - David Farmer * Dialogue Supervisor - Chris Borders * Audio Director - Charles Deenen * Audio Mastering - Craig Duman * Background TV Music - Ronald Valdez * Music Supervisor - Brian Luzietti * Sound FX Librarians - Sergio A. Bustamante II, Douglas Rappaport, Ronald Valdez * Sound FX Design - Gregory R. Allen, Charles Deenen, Larry Peacock, Caron Weidner * Voice Editors - Sergio A. Bustamante II, Douglas Rappaport * Voice Producer - Fred Hatch * Voice Recording Engineer - Paul Hurtubise * Voice Supervisor - Chris Borders * Voice Talent Coordination - Julie Morgavi * Voice Direction - Jamie Thomason * FX Editor - Michael Dickeson * Music By - Mark Morgan * Music - Four Bars Intertainment, Rick Jackson * Intro Re‑Recording Mixer - Charles Deenen * Cinematics Re‑recording Mixer - Dave West * Foley Artists - Gary Murello, Larry Peacock, Doug Turner * Foley Editor - Caron Weidner * Foley Supervision - Charles Deenen, Larry Peacock * Foley Mixer - Debby Ruby * Foley Mixer/Artist - Cecilia Perna * Video Services by - David Cravens, Stephen Miller, Bill Stoudt, Dan L. Williams German Voices * Narrator & Harold - Wolf Kahler * Hakunin & Sulik - M. Hulsman * Myron & Battle Officer - Stefan Boje * Lynette - Gertrude Thoma * Instructing Officer - Erich Redman * Gate Guard - A. Andris * The Elder - B. Kahn * Tandi - Christina Contes * Frank Horrigan & Marcus - Stefan Grothgar * The President - Tom Wesel Marketing * PR Manager - Krys Card * Director of Marketing - Paul Sackman * Marketing Managers - Mike Markin, Greg Peterson * Associate Marketing Manager - Greg Bauman * Director of Compatibility & Information Services - Frank Pimentel * Traffic Managers - Tom Donner, Paul Naftalis "A KISS TO BUILD A DREAM ON" * Performed by Louis Armstrong * Courtesy of GRP Records * Under license from UNIVERSAL MUSIC SPECIAL MARKETS * Written by Bert Kalmer, Harry Ruby, Oscar Hammerstein II © 1935, 1951 renewed 1963, 1979 METRO GOLDWYN MAYER INC. * Rights assigned to EMI CATALOGUE PARTNERSHIP * All Rights Controlled and Administrated by EMI MILLER CATALOG INC. Thanks to * Dave H. thanks - The Unwashed Villagers, the Dyer Family, Jamba Juice, The Tick, South Park * Chris A. thanks - Eileen Suh, Mah and Pa Avellone * T.ray thanks - my mother, my father, my son and my brother and to all of my adoring fans for buying this game. * Rob H. thanks - Becky Warner, Billie Ryder * Jesse R. thanks - To Dad, you were an inspiration all my life. I miss you always. * Special thanks to - The members of the Fallout and Fallout 2 message boards., Thanks for your comments, suggestions, and other esoteria! * Fallout 2 was brought to you by Interplay Productions, Team Fallout 2, and the letter Q. * Recipes by Chris Parmelee Current MacPlay Staff * President - Mark Cottam * Managing Director - Ron Dimant * Technical Director - Mark Dochtermann * Technical Project Manager - Robert Minnis * Creative Director - Joshua Smith * Director of Sales and Marketing - Henry Price * Installer - Joel Braby * Quality Assurance Lead - Daniel Naruta * Special Thanks - Susan Carver (Manual Proofing) * Testers - Nick Alex, Ashton Anderson, Paul Avers, Steven Clark, Dominic Dagradi, Kevin Goetz, Brad Lees, Ralph Miranda, Matt Molloy, Chadd Nervig, Jared Norris, Andrew J. Paulsen, Melanie Pearson, Jimmy Potter, Rachel Ragatz, Steven Richason, Joe Ruszkiewicz, Chuck Sievert, Andrew Vallance, Lulio Vargas Category:Fallout 2 developers pl:Credits.txt (Fallout 2)